Relevé de compteur
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quand un courrier et ce qui en découle met Duo de mauvaise humeur, que se passe t'il ? Pour savoir il faut lire.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi. Me demandez pas à qui je préfère ne pas savoir._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : Vous allez bien voir._

_Commentaire : Pas de commentaire._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Relevé de compteur

On a beau s'appeler Duo Maxwell et avoir une chance insolente, enfin si on peut dire que c'est de la chance de survivre à sa famille et à ses amis lors de deux attentats, on est pas à l'abri des coups durs.

Oui coups durs.

Ce n'est pas dur de trouver une lettre vous annonçant qu'un agent EDF va passer chez vous relever des compteurs ? Surtout sachant que les compteurs en question se trouvent sur le pallier, dans une armoire avec une clef spéciale que vous n'avez pas et n'avez jamais eu.

Lorsqu'il découvrit la lettre dans sa boite Duo Maxwell, Vingt-cinq ans, un mètre quatre vingt trois, toutes ses dents et en pleine possession de ses moyens trouva ça dur.

Il finit par relativiser.

Avec effort

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire.

N'empêche, quand il a vu marqué EDF il a surtout vu marqué « problèmes » écrit en lettres rouges.

Il a ouvert la lettre, en espérant que ce n'était pas une facture ou une mauvaise nouvelle du genre on doit refaire toute l'installation électrique de votre HLM, on en a pour un mois, vous aurez plus de courant pendant cinq semaines.

Le genre de nouvelle qui vous fait haïr la terre entière et trouver de nouvelles significations aux trois lettres du sigle.

Bon, premier soulagement, ce n'était pas une facture.

Il s'est légèrement détendu.

A lu le baratin de service.

Ne s'est pas vraiment senti concerné.

Vu que le compteur était sur le pallier.

Z 'avaient qu'à se débrouiller tous seuls.

En plus, depuis un an qu'il était là il avait du le voir trente seconde le compteur.

Bien caché dans son armoire avec ses frères compteurs.

C'était le jour de l'état des lieux et même le gérant ne savait pas trop lequel c'était, c'est dire.

Par acquis de conscience il a quand même fait le tour de son appart.

Un deux pièces sans compter la cuisine zet la salle de bains, ça laisse pas beaucoup d'endroits pour planquer un compteur.

Un disjoncteur dans l'entrée… nan, pas ça.

Rien dans la cuisine, même sous l'évier.

Rien dans la salle de bains hormis le compteur d'eau censé être « relevable de l'extérieur pour pas déranger », rien dans le salon et rien dans l'alcôve qui sert de chambre.

Conclusion : le compteur est encore dans son armoire sur le palier et il n'y pouvait rien.

Fin de l'histoire.

Rideau.

Euh… non. Pas rideau.

Duo Maxwell avait vécu assez d'emm… d'ennuis pour être du genre méfiant.

Il a relevé avec soin la date et la fourchette d'heures sur son calendrier, entre « journée avec mes potes » et « jour du kiné pour ma cheville que je me suis foulée grave et après ciné si j'ai le courage ». Soit entre le dimanche et le mardi.

Puis il a oublié.

La journée avec les potes s'est fini tard.

Vraiment très tard.

Le lundi il avait pris sa journée.

Facile quand on travaille à domicile.

Pour se remettre de la veille et pour le cas où le releveur de compteurs aurait besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour ouvrir l'armoire.

Il a vérifié la règle qui veut que qui se couche tard se réveille tard s'il ne met pas son réveil.

Nulle sonnerie ni coups sur la porte ne l'avaient tiré de son sommeil.

Le courrier indiquant de neuf heures à onze heures il a attendu jusqu'à midi moins le quart pour aller faire ses courses.

Fonçant pour atteindre le magasin le plus proche avant qu'il ferme.

Au retour il a trouvé un truc dans sa boite aux lettres qui n'aurait pas du s'y trouver.

La carte de relevé de compteur.

A remplir bien entendu.

Après avoir épuisé mentalement son répertoire d'insulte il a été questionner les voisins.

Mais les voisins n'étaient pas là.

Alors, pris d'une colère d'après lui justifiée il a pris son téléphone et a composé le seul et unique numéro indiqué sur les courriers.

Sauf qu'à EDF on est malins.

Le numéro était celui d'un répondeur.

Pas l'ombre d'un être humain pour répondre.

Duo Maxwell a raccroché, récité à nouveau sa litanie de jurons en commençant par la fin.

Et non, ça ne l'a pas soulagé.

Alors, comme il n'y avait pas d'autre numéros d'indiqué et qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à chercher un numéro qui lui permettrait de s'indigner il a pris la carte de relevé et a écrit les mots suivants « Compteur sur palier. Inaccessible. Je fais quoi ? ». Il n'a pas rempli les cases prévues pour noter le numéro de téléphone. Ils auraient qu'à chercher.

Et il l'a posté.

A bon entendeur salut.

Quelques jours plus tard le téléphone a sonné.

Alors qu'il travaillait sur son ordinateur.

Il a décroché par réflexe.

La voix sucrée et posée d'une opératrice qui aime son travail lui a expliqué que son problème avait été pris en compte et qu'un agent allait venir faire le relevé le lendemain après midi.

Entre quatorze heures et dix-sept heures.

Il ne se sentait toujours pas concerné.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer à cache-cache avec l'EDF.

Donc le lendemain il a attendu l'agent EDF sur le parking.

Il était très doué pour attendre.

Contrairement à ses craintes l'agent a débarqué à quatorze heures précises.

D'une ponctualité suspecte.

Duo Maxwell a regardé le véhicule au sigle EDF se garer.

Regardé la portière s'ouvrir.

Regardé le superbe spécimen de mâle qui en sortait.

Brun.

Bronzé.

Avec des yeux d'un bleu…

Mais d'un bleu…

Bleu EDF ?

Bon, pas vraiment souriant, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

- C'est vous le client mécontent ? a demandé l'agent.

Duo a approuvé en silence.

Il y a des choses qui vous rendent muet.

Ce type en était une, pas de doute là-dessus.

Le brun s'est dirigé vers la porte d'entrée qui s'était refermée et a attendu devant, vu que sans clef il ne pouvait entrer.

Duo a reconnecté ses neurones et lui a ouvert.

Ils sont montés ensembles vers le lieu du crime. Pardon, du relevé.

L'agent EDF a sorti la clef qu'il fallait pour ouvrir l'armoire.

N'y est pas arrivé.

Vu qu'un agent d'entretien zélé avait soigneusement repeint les portes deux mois plus tôt.

Et qu'elles étaient collées.

- Vous n'auriez pas un tournevis ? a demandé le brun en tournant ses yeux bleu EDF vers Duo.

- Euh… si…

Duo a ouvert la porte de son appartement.

Sa chatte Eris, trois kilos toute mouillée est arrivée en courant pendant que son chat Chibi, quatre kilos après une heure d'exercices filait se cacher.

Duo s'est vaguement rappelé le petit paragraphe en bas du premier courrier qui disait : information aux propriétaires d'animaux : nous vous remercions de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour éviter un éventuel incident.

Il n'y a pas eu d'incident.

Le brun s'est penché pour caresser la chatte grise avec des taches rousses.

Duo a littéralement fondu devant cette vision.

Un peu jalousé la chatte.

Il a sorti un tournevis.

A aidé l'agent.

Ils ont ouvert l'armoire.

Le brun a fait le relevé.

L'a noté.

A rendu le tournevis.

- Et ensuite ? a demandé Duo qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir repartir ce fantasme ambulant.

- Tout est en ordre monsieur Maxwell. Vous recevrez votre facture d'ici quelques jours.

- Duo… a corrigé machinalement Duo avant de s'empourprer.

Le brun a sourit.

A tendu la main.

- Heero Yuy.

Duo s'est empressé de la serrer.

On ne rate pas une telle occasion.

La main d'Heero Yuy était ferme, un peu calleuse.

Une poignée de main comme les aimait Duo.

Ni moite ni molle.

Pas brutale non plus.

Il a risqué un sourire et une invitation.

- Vous ne voulez pas entrer boire un verre ? Il fait chaud…

Heero Yuy a décliné l'invitation.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail cet après midi.

- Ah… désolé de vous avoir retardé alors.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Duo a raccompagné à regret l'agent au dehors.

L'a regardé remonter dans son véhicule et partir.

Puis il est rentré chez lui.

Fin de l'histoire.

Enfin, presque.

Parce que le soir même on sonnait à sa porte.

Surpris il a décroché l'interphone.

- Oui ?

- Heero Yuy, vous vous souvenez ?

- Euh, oui, il y a un problème avec le relevé.

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il fait chaud. Je ne pourrais pas boire un verre ?

Duo s'est empressé d'ouvrir.

Il n'a plus jamais eu à s'en faire pour ses relevés de compteur.


End file.
